The conventional theft-proof locking apparatus for use in a motor cycle comprises a lock body and a U-shaped lock rod. The lock body has a lock core mechanism disposed therewithin and two parallel through holes arranged at both right and left sides thereof. Located at the inner sides near tips of lock rods are a plurality of triangular lock grooves. The U-shaped lock rod is placed through the gap of steel spokes of the front wheel in front of the front shock absorbers, and then the lock body is coupled with the tip portions of the lock rods so as to permit the lock core mechanism of the lock body to engage with triangular lock grooves of the lock rods.
In addition to an incommodity of the locking process mentioned above, it is often necessary to rotate the front wheel slightly in order to facilitate the locking process. Furthermore, the locking apparatus is prone to be misplaced or lost, because a motor cycle does not provide a compartment designated for its storage. It is neither desirable nor safe to have the locking apparatus hanged aimlessly on the motor cycle.